


THE KARASUNO DREAMERS ARE MEMERS!!!!

by CamCosmicGal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: CIRLCLE TIIIIIINEEEE, GGAAAAAAAAAAYYY, Group chat, Hamilton - Freeform, IF YOU MEME IT YOU CAN DREAM IT!!, M/M, MEME!!!!, Skype, The Meme Team - Freeform, WAT TEH FUC, idk - Freeform, mother - Freeform, poor tsukki, skype i guess, yams the list!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamCosmicGal/pseuds/CamCosmicGal
Summary: JUST A MEME FILLED GROUP CHAT THAT IS VERY GAY!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyones names
> 
> milkbby- Kags  
> sunnyD- Hinata  
> Tsukishima - tsukki  
> Gucchi - yama  
> dadchi - dachi  
> sugar - Suga  
> broya - noya  
> bronaka - tanaka  
> gentel jesus - asahi  
> enNOSHITa - ennoshita

sunnyD added milkbby, Tsukishima, Gucci, Dadchi, sugar, broya, bronaka, gentle jesus, and enNOSHITa to ‘THE KARASUNO DREAMERS ARE MEMERS!1!’

 

sunnyD: HI EVERYONE!!

Tsukishima: What is this hell?

Gucci: Tsukki be nice

Tsukishima: no

milkbby: gros proper grammer

broya: yeah you dorks whtas with that

broanka: thats so not gc style dudes

gentle jesus: guys dont hate on their grammar

dadchi: yeah but that is one lame username tsukishima

sugar: DACHI!

dadchi: SUGA WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT HOW HE NEEDED À BETTER ONE!

sugar: yeah i mean even ennoshita did SOMETHING with his name

Tsukishima: Well what do yall suggest I change my name to?

sunnyD: yall  
milkbby: yall?

broya: YALL?

gentle jesus: YALL?

Gucci: tsukki we are not southern

Tsukishima: Shut up Yams.

dadchi: yams

sugar: yams

bronaka: YAMS

Gucci: YAMS

Tsukishima: STOP CRITICIZING EVERYTHING I SAY!!!

sunnyD: i think he should change his thing to stingyshima

broya: no way moonchild is much better

bronaka: bro

broya: bro

bronaka: BRO that is awesome!

Tsukishima: Like hell i’m going to be called ‘moonchild’.

dadchi: Suga tells me he likes Saltyboi

gentle jesus: why are you speaking for Suga

dadchi: because his phone died and we are just chilling on his bed

sunnyD: GAAAAAAAAAYY

enNOSHITa: did someone say gay?

milkbby: HOLY AJDBFOSUEGDABNDLSYDB CHIRST WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!?!?!

enNOSHITa: i have been here since the beginning

milkbby: oh sorry

enNOSHITa: its okay im used to it

Gucci: tsukki i like Saltyboi

Tsukishima: Fine only since it is the best suggestion.

 

Tsukishima changed name to Saltyboi

 

Saltyboi: Everyone happy now?

Saltyboi: Hello?

Saltyboi: Ugh. Fine i’m going to bed.

sunnyD: yes

Milkbby: yes

Dadchi: yes

Broya: yes

Gentle jesus: yes

Bronaka: yes

Sugar: yes

Gucci: yes

enNOSHITa: yes

Saltyboi: SERIOUSLY!


	2. GO THE FRESH HECKIES TO SLEEP!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enNOSHITa: thats gay
> 
> bronaka: you gay
> 
> broya: you should be gay together
> 
> bronaka: ARBAWOURFBVH DA FUC NOYA!!!

~2:08 am~

enNOSHITa: DID SOMEONE SAY MEMES

milkbby: no one said anything about memes

bronaka: HERE COMES DAT BOI OH SHIT WADDUP

enNOSHITa: you were late

bronaka: sry

sugar: why are up ennoshita

enNOSHITa: insomnia bitch

sugar: bitch

broya: i bet tanaka could go over to your house and help with that

enNOSHITa: thats gay

bronaka: you gay

broya: you should be gay together

bronaka: ARBAWOURFBVH DA FUC NOYA!!!

Saltyboi: you little fuckers just made me mess up full combo on love live

Gucci: wich song

Saltyboi: Storm in Lover on master

gentle jesus: who are you guys best girl

sugar: nozomi and dachi's is eli

bronoka: rin

enNOSHITa: hanayo

gentle jesus: umi

broya: kotori

Gucci: nico

Saltyboi: maki

sunnyD: makes sense

Saltyboi: what that suppose to mean

sunnyD: i just feel like the personality is very similar

Saltyboi: well who is your best girl

sunnyD: oh Honaka is obviously the best

sugar: bitch where

gentle jesus: bitch why

enNOSHITa: bitch when

bronaka: bitch whom

Gucci: bitch

Saltyboi: bitch

broya: bitch

milkbby: im confused what is this love live

sunnyD: i shall take the responsiblity of converting him

sugar: good

Saltyboi: but again yall fuckers made me miss full combo i was so close

sunnyD: yall

milkbby: yall

gentle jesus: yall

sugar: yall

Gucci: yall

Saltyboi: not again with this

 

sunnyD changed chat name to 'yall'

 

dadchi: GUYS GO THE FRESH HECKIES TO SLEEP WE HAVE TO LEAVE FOR TRAINING CAMP TOMORROW MORNING!

milkbby: bitch

dadchi: 'bitch' me again and you will run to Tokyo

milkbby: gomen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got sucj good feed back so fast so i had to go fast to get this part out (gotta go fast) sorry it is short i shall make longer chapters in the future


	3. HOOT HOOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saltyboi: thats it im jumping out the window
> 
> Gucci: Tsukki no
> 
> Saltyboi: Tsukki yes

~7:15 am~

dadchi: HOPE YOU LITTLE BITCHES HAD A GOOD 5 HOURS OF SLEEP CAUSE WE HITTING THE ROAD

sugar: everyone on the bus!

gentle jesus: we are right here you can just tell us 

sugar: shut your bitch ass mouth

broya: he does have a nice ass

gentle jesus: .......

milkbby: lets just get going to the camp

~8:50~

sunnyD: guys im bored

Saltyboi: dont care

sunnyD: r00d

Saltyboi: dont care

Gucci: Tsukki be nice

Saltyboi: why

sunnyD: can we please just play a game

dadchi: fine what do you guys want to play

sunnyD: ispy!

milkbby: fmk

bronaka: would you rather

sugar: never have i ever

enNOSHITa: truth or dare

dadchi: how the fresh heck am i supposed to chose a game!

gentle jesus: lets just play truth or dare seems like the most fun at the moment

broya: i agree with assahi

broya: asahi*

bronaka: lol noya

sugar: okay who wants to start

broya: i will yamaguchi truth or dare

Gucci: um i guess truth

broya: really you no fun anyway why did you decide to join volley ball

Gucci: well i wanted to join cause i thought it had less big scary intimdating guys than in soccer and stuff but BOI WAS I WRONG

dadchi: thats cool alroght now its your turn

dadchi: alright*

sugar: alroght

gentle jesus: alroght

Gucci: alroght 

 

sunnyD changed the chat name to 'alroght'

 

dadchi: i now know how tsukishima feels

Gucci: anyway kageyama truth or dare

milkbby: dare

Gucci: i dare you to kiss Hinata

milkbby: ...

broya: shit guys yama is merciless

sunnyD: come on kags its no big deal we do it all the time

gentle jesus: WOAH WAIT WHAT

sunnyD: you didn't know we were dating

milkbby: wait

milkbby: we are dating?

dadchi: .....

sunnyD: are you serious

milkbby: yes

sunnyD: you dont just kiss someone and not date

milkbby: you dont

sugar: no you dont

bronaka: why would you think that

milkbby: I HAVE NEVER HAD FRIENDS BEFORE I DONT KNOW HOW THESE THINGS WORK

sunnyD: well do you want to date?

milkbby: of course

sugar: aawwww dachi look ours sons are dateing

Saltyboi: incest

Bronoka: i would disagree but it kinda is if you consider us your sons

dadchi: come on guys who doesnt like a little incest i know EVERYONE OF US ships the hitatchiin twins just a little

Saltyboi: true

Gucci: true

enNOSHITa: true

broya: true

bronaka: true

gentle jesus: true

milkbby: okay saltyshima truth or dare

saltyboi: dare

milkbby: i dare you to jump out the bus window

Saltyboi: done

Saltyboi: lets do this someone help me open it

gucci: TSUKKI YOU CANT!!!

Saltyboi: too late a dare is a dare

sugar: no one is jumping out a window on my watch game over

Saltyboi: fine

 

~five minutes later~

 

bronaka: guys this chat is dead

sunnyD; I CAN FIX THAT

 

sunnyD added hooty and cat daddy to alroght

 

hooty: oya oya whats this a group chat?!??!

cat daddy: oi glasses-chan are you in this group

Saltyboi: thats it im jumping out the window

Gucci: Tsukki no

Saltyboi: Tsukki yes

bronaka: hey tsukishima turn down you emo music i can hear the beat

Saltyboi: dont care

enNOSHITa: wait i reconize that song

enNOSIHTa: ARE YOU LISENTING TO HAMILTON?!?!

Saltyboi: you know it

gucci: he can even rap to guns and ships perfectly

Saltyboi: shut up yamaguchi

gucci: gomen tsukki

hooty: hangf i dont believe tsukki can rap

Saltyboi: dont call me that

gentle jesus: man i love hamilton

dadchi: who dosent

sugar: dachi can we just blast hamilton on the bus

dadchi: sure thing

cat daddy: man you guys are lucky i want to be on the bus

broya: yo guys its lit we have assigened everyone parts

broya: Alex-Hinata Laurens/phillip-Kags Lafayette/Jefferson-saltyshima Herc/Madison- yama Washington- Suga Burr- dachi Eliza/Maria - ennoshita(we know they are played by different people but he nails both) Angelica/james reynolds- tanaka Peggy/samuel seaburry- me king gorge/charles lee- coach

cat daddy: you guys are so lucky we can't blast the ham jams

milkbby: 'the ham jams'

 

sunnyD changed chat name to 'the ham jams'

 

broya: yall check out aaron burr sir 

Broya sent a video

hooty: wow

cat daddy: get that french accent tsukki

Saltyboi; dont call me that

bronaka: yo check out chikara singing helpless

hooty: dang he got a voice

bronaka: ikr

enNOSHITa: stop 

bronaka: no

enNOSHITa: this is cyber bullying

milkbby: guys guns and ships is about to come on

gucci: tsukki its your moment to shine

sunnyD: how much you wanna bet he cant actually rap this and is going to miserably fail

cat daddy: i bet 1000 dollars

gucci: youre on 

gentle jesus: and arent we like in japan shouldnt it be like yen or something

sugar; oh lord

dachi; why tsukishima

sunnyD: why have you been hiding this talent from us

broya: it beautiful

milkbby sent a video

cat daddy: shit yall im out like 1000 dollars or yen or something im down a lot of money ok

hooty: how are you so good at that

Saltyboi: ???

~some other songs later~

sugar: GUYS YOU MISSED THE CUTEST THING

cat daddy: what

dadchi: yama did the cutest thing during What did i miss

 

sugar sent a video

 

hooty: omg tsukshima is so red

enNOSHITa: it was adorable 

Saltyboi: why did you grab my hand instead of my arm

gucci; cause i ship jeffmads so i had to add some action

Saltyboi: FUCK YOU HINATA

sunnyD: i told you im sorry

Saltyboi: THERE IS A GIANT BRUISE ON MY LEG WHAT SHOES ARE YOU WEARING

sunnyD: soccer cleets things

Saltyboi: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU OWN SOCCER SHOES 

sunnyD: idk

cat daddy: wait what happened

dadchi: they were sining Cabinet battle #1 and you know the part were alex goes 'turn around bend over i'll show you where my shoe fits'

hooty: yes

gentle jesus: well when he said that hinata kicked Tsukishima for effect but he kicked really hard here the vid

 

gentle jesus sent a video

 

cat daddy: christ that looked liek it hurt

Saltyboi: yeah it did

gucci: it looks really bad he is tearing up

Saltyboi: AM NOT SHUT UP

 

gucci sent a photo

 

hooty: christ that looks bad

hooty: but are we all just going to ignore that he almost falls at the end

sugar: what?

hooty: you know when madison is like why he even brings the thunder

dadchi: yes

hooty: rewatch the video

broya: ahahahahaha thats hilirious 

Saltyboi: I WAS LEANING ON YAMA AND WHEN HE STEPPED FORWARD I DIDN'T EXPECT IT AND LOST MY BALANCE OK?!

milkbby: NOT SO GREAT NOW HUH

Saltyboi: shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a long chap hope you like it  
> (also i can wrap guns and ships sooooo.)   
> one more thing im going to write an AOT fanfic it shall either be levixerwin or levixeren but i cant decide so if yall could help with that and tell which one i should do that would be great thanks(but dont say "do which one you like more" or "do what you want" that won't help me thanks!)


	4. vgvjcdbjhfdbjhsdbjhbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BITCH I MIGHT BE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so yall know my plan was to leave it at FUCK. ME. DADDY. so ya little shats best be happy that i actually made this a full chaper and in all honesty i forgot who all is in here and most of the names but i dont feel like checking so tough titty ima just guess about everything i dont even know where i left off sooooooooo

Sugar: FUCK

Sugar: ME 

Sugar: DADDY

Jesus: Suga wtf

Sugar: dont swear at me ya shady bitch

theliteralembodymentofthesun: is mom drunk or something 

Milkboi: where is dad

daddythighs: DAD HAS BEEN SUMMONED WHAT GOING DOWN IN FUNKY TOWN

saltasaurus: please never say that again

yamalama: come on i like it tsukki

saltasaurus: urusai Yams

yamalama: gomen tsukki

buddababy: ok so maybe noya and i got suga drunk

noshitsgiven: well there goes my butt

buddababy: babe dont be like that

noshitsgiven: im not your babe

noyaoyaoya: HA GAAAAAAAAAAY

theliteralembodymentofthesun: come on kags we can be gayer!

saltasaurus: oh shat

milkboi: shit*

saltasaurus: ITS SHAT DID I FUCKING STUTTER

jesus: enlighten pourqoi is it shat

yamalama: tsukki's not allowed to curse anymore cause his nii-chan caught him and told their mom so if he curses again he gets his phone taken away. 

daddythighs: but no one can stop him from cursing in here

yamalama: i can fix that

saltasaurus: yams don't

 

yamalama added oniichan to the chat

 

saltasaurus: thats it im not giving back the cd i borrowed

yamalama; but its my favorite AND YOU STOLE IT!

saltasaurus: well tough titty

oniichan: tough titty???

saltasaurus: get outta this chat and outta my life

oniichan: why dont you love me 

noyaoyaoya: maybe cause you got him in trouble

saltasaurus: thats it im doing it again

oniichan: please dony

yamalama: oh god

daddythighs; what

sugar: whats he gonna do 

oniichan; for the longest time kei would only curse in ice creams flavours

saltasaurus: and you can bet your cookies and cream ima do it again.

buddababy: what the fuck

saltasaurus: thats right you little mint chocolate chip

theliteralembodymentofthesun: thats sounds like fun i want to do this too

milkboi: hinata no

theleiteralembodymentofthesun: hinata yes

jesus: ok so if cookies and cream is ass and mint chocolate chip is bitch is strawberry shortcake anything

noyaoyaoya: id rocky road your cookies and cream assahi

yamalama: dont get him started

daddythighs: i presume rocky road would be fuck so would shit be something like rainbow swirl or something?

sugar: probably or its just what ever ice cream flavor pops into your head at the time.

milkboi: hey tsukishima has been quiet for a long time

buddababy: yeah

saltasaurus: NO STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE WOULD NOT BE ANYTHING BECAUSE STRAWBERRIES AND STRAWBERY RELATED THINGS ARE TO GOOD AND TOO PURE FOR THE WORLD FOR THIS EARTH FOR THE UNIVERSE AND ARE THE ONLY THINGS THAT BRING ME JOY AND MAKE ME NOT WANT TO SHOOT MYSELF THEY ARE HEAVEN AND TASTE AMAZING WITH SUGAR AND OR WHIPPED CREAM THEY ARE LITTLE RED TRIANGLES OF HAPPINESS AND NOTHING WILL EVER TOP MY LOOVE FOR STRAWBERRIES (except maybe yamaguchi or dinos)

oniichan: woah

yamalama: told you not to get him started

Sugar: did anyone else catch that he basically said he loved yamaguchi

saltasaurus: NOT LIKE THAT i think

oniichan: WAIT DONT I MAKE YOU HAPPY

saltasaurus: ......

oniichan: whne will you frogive me

saltasaurs: never

oniichan: what if i bring oyu strawberries

Saltasaurus: ....maybe

oniichan: ok! ill be in your room in a minute!

noyaoyaoya: HA GAAAAAAAAAAAY

daddythighs:.............................

jesus: NISHINOYA

noyaiyaiya: what?

jesus: THEY ARE BROTHERS!!!!!

noyaoyaoya: OH SHAT MY BAD DIDNT KNOW BAD TIMING ON MY PART THERE GOES MY BUTT TOUGH TITTY AND ALL THAT

noshitsgiven: go to bed its like 3 am!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWDY i know yall prob dont care but im making 2 no 3 new tsukkiyama shats sooooo it would mean the world if yall would check them out for me they will be called "For You" "Love can be Sickening" and "TSUKKIYAMA BITCHES" teh last one is just a collection of pne-shots all of these will also be posted to my wattpad (vanessabistro) i have the first one=shot of tsukkiyama bitches up there now so yay (/'~')/


	5. We're talking toons Doctor gloom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyoooooo so I think I might make this chat like with just the first years cause like it hard to keep track of all the people in this chat.

Yachacha: AND NOW FOR A FEATURED PRESNTATION! CAUSE WHO DOESNT LOVE A GOOD OLE DISNEY MOVIE?

gucchi: did someone say prince?

sunshine: no and why are you just suddenly talking in this chat?

gucchi: hinata I consider myself a prince you guys decided to talk about Disney how am I not gonna show up?

yachacha: well I wanted to talk about all the messages in Disney movies

Gucchi: THAT SOUNDS SUPER-

yachacha: I know

milklover: it does

gucchi: CALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUS

sunshine: ...

milklover: so

gucchi: even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious

yachacha: stop

tsalt: did someone say atrocious 

gucchi: are you kidding me WERE TALKING TOONS DR. GLOOM!

milklover: I gotta admit why are you here tsukishima?

tsalt: simple I too am a Disney fan

yachacha: pfft

sunshine: ha!

milklover: ahaha you!

tsalt: what why is that so hard to believe?

gucchi: Disney movies are the embodiment of goodness and purity something you would know nothing about

tsalt: well you must not be watching the same movies cause the movies I know have much more sinister undertones. come on guys you must have sensed it I'm just trying to make sure yall are alert to ALL of the messages in those films whether they were intentional or not.

yachacha: actually this is kinda of intriguing 

gucchi: WHAT

sunshine: so you think every movie has a darker meaning

milklover: or a misleading message

tsalt: oh yeah

gucchi: this is ridiculous you besmirch the name of Disney! this time you have gone TOO FAR!

tsalt: really? this is where you cross the line?

yachacha: how about this Kags Hinata and I will thow out some Disney movies and you two tell us what we are supposed to learn from each movie

gucchi: practically perfect in every way

tsalt: why are you only quoting Mary Poppins

gucchi: BECAUSE JULIE ANDREWS IS A BEUTIFUL GODDESS AND BECAUSE I CAN! OKAY

tsalt: ...

milkover: okay um movie number one - Cinderella

gucchi: easy believe in your dreams and one day they will come true 

tsalt: sure just literaly wait around you entire life subjecting yourself to the cruelty of your ungrateful ignorant family members until some magical fairy comes along to save you. Don't take action yourself 

gucchi: she had mice too

Tsalt: not to mention men cant memorize the face of a women they've been dancing around with for hours they have to rely on the shoe therefore men are idiots 

gucchi: HE WAS A VERY BUSSY PRINCE HE HAD ALOT ON HIS MIND

yachacha: okay lets just move to another um Snow White

gucchi: so this time the message is to NOT do what the princess did. Don't except random fruit from strangers 

sunshine: or don't eat fruit

gucchi: no

sunshine: no?

tsalt: the bigger message is to just run away from your and become a house keeper for seven men

gucchi: sometimes the best solution is to get out of a bad situation

sunshine: yeah I'm a hufflepuff I tend to run away from every situation 

milklover: don't make all hufflepuffs to be out likt that hinata

tsalt: not to mention a prince come out of nowhere and plants a kiss on seemingly sleeping girl. I guess consent isn't really that important

gucchi: HE THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD IT WAS A FAIRWELL KISS WHATS WITH ALL THE PRINCE HATE

tsalt: I wonder

subnshine: okay well how about something a little more recent frozen

gucchi: a sister's love triumphs over all

tsalt: and don't trust random princes I can get behind that

gucchi: I swear 

tsalt: also when elsa passes away olaf is gonna die too the magic will be gone so just prolong the inevitable

yachacha: WOAHWAOH WAHO

sunshine: seriously

milklover: ok that was dark even for you

tsalt; I warned you I warned you

yachaycag: okay lets lighten it back up with peter pan?

gucchi: don't let your childhood spirit ever die

tsalt: also its totally fine to believe a random stranger when they tell you to jump out the window after they have broken into your house. but I would guess that's how your whole being would die 

milklover: yikes ok how bout Aladdin my favorite

gucchi: the value of a person is not determined by wealth a diamond in the rough can be found anywhere even someone who may be seen as a street rat

tsalt: and they can get what they want by lying and deceiving their way right into they castle and getting the princess

gucchi; OH COME ON HE CAME CLEAN IN THE END HE EVEN FREED THE GEUNIE 

tsalt: yeah he did but not before lying and deceiving their way right into they castle and getting the princess

guchi: oh for crying out loud

sunshine: fox and the hound

gucchi: true friendship overcomes and boundaries set by society

tsalt: but then that friendship will immediately be terminated by that society and the two must learn their place in the world

gucchi: wow

tsalt: that is literally what happened at the end of that movie

tachacha: its true I cried beauty and the beast

guchhi: ok I know what you are going to say

tsalt: Stockholm syndrome 

gucchi: Stockholm syndrome but it is more than just a prisoner falling in love with her kidnapper it is about a love that transcends outward appearances even a beastly, hairy, animal your right that doesn't sound much better but come on can you really look down so harshly on these movies? 

tsalt: I still like them theres just some darker messages that we don't first see

gucchi: bambi

tsalt: man is dangerous

gucchi; Pocahontas 

tsalt: white man is dangerous 

gucchi; SLEEPING BEAUTY!

tsalt: well now we're back to the lack of consent with sleeping women

gucchi: IT WAS TO LIFT A CURSE

yachacah: the little mermaid?

tsalt: don't just sign a contract without having your mer lawyer look over all the fine print that Is jujst common sense 

gucchi: or learn to write or use sign language there is more than one way to tell the prince you're the girl who saved him

sunshine: well now wait did I just detect a hint of sarcasm towards a Disney movie?

gucchi: well there has always one or two things I have noticed frankly just make it easier for the prince we could use a helping hand every once and a while

yachacha: well then how about we agree that these movies have a lot o fdifferent messages 

tsalt: duh that's what ive been saying I never said princey was wrong 

gucchi: you didnt

tsalt; no

yachacah: ugh just kiss already

gucchi: well I suppose we can agree then

tsalt: great

gucchi: excellent

tsalt: cool

gucchi: I'm still right though

tsalt: what was that

gucchi:um chim chim cheeroo

tsalt: oh mary poppins 

*8 miutes later*

sugar: WHAT HAPPEND DURING YALL FREE PERIOD?

noyaoyaoya: Tsukishimas is a Disney fan what

jesus that's some dark stuff

dadoftheyear: yeah.....

hey guys so I was think about making a fanfic with a pastel Tsukki and bad boy yams what do yall think? tell me in the comments! I put this here cause I don't think people woul read it if I put it in the notes sooooo yeah

gucchi: uh ok um how about Mulan

tsalt: theres never a wrong time to dress in drag

gucchi: lion king

tsalt: theres never a wrong to to dress in drag

gucchi: and do the hula!

tsalt: and do the hula!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Ive been watching a lot of Thomas sanders lately and cant help but think of the sander sides as the first years like tsukki as anxiety yams as creativity kags as logic and hinata as maorality and yachi can be Thomas I guess


	6. eeehehhhhhhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bitch idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I end up changing the na,es every time I write a new thing

sugar: lets talk kinks

jesus: if I wanted to sin I would have sex with my cat but I'm a CHRISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

sugar: ...

sugar: so dachi obviously has a daddy kink

baldboy: does that make you the little girl??

sugar: no its more like a mommy daddy thing 

dadoftheyear: I trusted you 

sugar: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

dadoftheyear: r00d

baldboy: haha glad I don't have anyone to spill my kinks

no-shit: are you sure about that

baldboy: you wouldnt

no-shit: he has a praise kink

noyaoyaoya: well no duh

milklover: its kinda obvious

baldboy: WHAT

no-shit: it really is

Gucci: this is kinda out there... love and support from people who love me as much I love them

tsalt: Corny. . . anyways I wanna be choked

sugar: do I sense ... A BOTTOM 

tsalt: what no I want to be choked completely not kink related I just want death

Gucci: true tsukki is not really one for sex

tsalt: shut up yamaguchi

Gucci: once his brother tried to show us porn and he cried

tsalt: SHUT UP YAMAGUCHI!!!!!!!!

Gucci: heh gomen tsukki

sunshine: ahahahahahaha

noyaoyaoya: shhhhh hinata I'm sure you don't even know what a kink is and tsukishima its okay if sex is not your thing we ALL still love you and accept you right mom and dad

sugar: you are completely right we are a family

dadoftheyear: even though you spicy as heck we will always be with you

hinata: um for your information I have plenty of kinks thank you just ask tobio

jesus: I SAID IM A CHRISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

noyaoyaoya: asahi you are Methodist 

jesus: . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy shats so yeah two updates in a day wow! I have many ideas for fancic all tsukkiyama ofcourse so ima try and start that while I'm motivated. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	7. The Annuel Lunchtime Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHY DO I ALWAYS FEEL HIGH WHEN WRITING THESE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASMR U OKAY  
> ASMR U GONNA FINISH THAT  
> ASM WHY R YOU STILL HERE  
> ASMR U SURE YOU ARE NOT GAY

dadoftehyear: okay first years what the actual fuck

noyaoyaoya: that was the funnyiest thing ever!

sugar: it was uncalled for 

jesus: but also pretty funny

sugar: yeah

baldboy: what happened I had to meet with a teacher for lunch?!?

no-shit: I guess I will tell him what happened

sugar: yes I second that

noyanoya: if you vote ennoshita tells the story type rat

sugar: rat

bladboy: rat

jesus: rat

dadoftehyear: rat

sunshine: NO

yams: rat

tsalt: NO!!!

milklover: rat

sunshine: why?!?!

tsalt: for once I agree with the shrimp

yams: it was pretty funny

sunshine: YOU STARTED IT!

yams: technically tsukki started it

tsalt: and I regret it greatly 

bladboy: just tell me what happened

no-shit: okay so in the middle of lunch all of a sudden there is this like low not really loud monotone screaming like 'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa' which I can only assume is Tsukishima. then yams joins in but increasing in volume so naturally Tsukishima does too until he is stands up and slams his hands on the table screaming REALLY loud. and sits down. yams has stop screaming at that point, and every one else is very quiet.

baldboy: I don't see why hinata has a problem with this.

no-shit: let me finish

bladboy: okeee

no-shit: so it is very quiet then Hinata jumps on the table and screams at the top of his lungs while Kageyeama is holding back his laughter. the WHOLE cafeteria is silent and he stutters out " I-I thought the first years were having the annual lunchtime scream"

baldboy: ahahahahaah

sunshine: KAGS TOLD ME IT WAS!

milklover: I didn't think you would actually do it.

no-shit: but wait theres more

sugar: what is this an infomercial

no-shit: somehow without a single word or so much as a glance they all stood on the chairs and shouted "KARASUNOOOOOOOOOOOOO FIGHT!!!!!!!" 

bladboy: I wish I was there

noyaoyaoya: it was great

jesus: probably the only thing that could cure cancer

dadoftheyear: true dat

jesus: but like no one else did the school cheer we have like no spirit

noyaoyaoya: yeah but we make up for it with gayness

baldboy: but I'm straight

no-shit: you wound me

sunshine: come to think of it why were you two yelling in the fisrt place

yams: well we have this thing were we see who can scream louder without getting embarassed

tsalt; proud to say ive never lost

yams: this was the first time doing it at school though it was kinda fun

tsalt: yeah and I won 

sugar: what happens since you won

yams: I have to get him a prize

dadoftehyear: what kind of prize?

tsalt: yamaguchi

yams: . . . 

tsalt: don't

yams: well

tsalt: please

yams: usualy a strawberry ice cream and tiny dinosaur figure

sunshine: ahahaahah

noyaoyaya: ahahahaha

tsalt: yamaguchi

yams: yes?

tsalt: shut up

yams: okeee

milklover: that doesn't feel right

bladboy: yeah...

no-shit: wait for it

yams: gomen tsukki

jesus: there it is

sunshine: balance has been restored 

sugar: guys we should use this chat for important things only

dadoftheyear: I agree

sugar: okay so if we all had ASMR youtube channels what would yalls be called

tsalt: ASMR U OKAY? answer: no

dadoftheyear: this is not what I thought you meant when you said important

dadoftheyear: and tsukishima do we need to talk?

~sunshine changed chat name to 'ASMR U OKAY'

yams: ASMR u gonna finish that? 

jesus: I like that one

no-shit: ASM WHY R U STILL HERE

bladboy: because I love you

no-shit: that's gay

noyaoyaoya: ASMR U SURE YOU'RE NOT GAY?

baldboy: IM STRAIGHT

no-shit: like hell you are if anything we did last night meant anything

baldboy: of course it did babe

no-shit: THEN OWN UP TO YOUR GAYNESS!! unless you are embarrassed by me

baldboy: no never!

Baldboy: EVERYONE AS OF LAST NIGHT CHIKARA ARE DATING love you babe<3

no-shit: <3

sugar: that's so sweet

yams: why we cant be like that tsukki

tsalt: because we aren't dating

yams: oh right lol ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

noyaoyaoya: wait what did you do last nightಠ_ಠ

baldboy: clam down we are only 16 he just accidently confessed then I confessed back and we cuddled

milklover: how do accidently confess

baldboy: well I was making a joke and. . . .

sugar: um we need details honey

baldboy: well I said 'hey guess what material this is' gesturing to my shirt and as I was saying ace material he shouted 'OF COURSE I'LL BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!!

no-shit: not my best moment

baldboy: but you were so red after it was adorable

no-shit: sure. . .

baldboy: but then I reassured him that I could be both and like I said we cuddled I was big spoon of course

dadoftheyear: I am proud of my sons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyooooo so I'm working on my pastel!tsukki x punk!yama and it going pretty good (I say as I only have the title and summary done) either way I have that going still have plans for the other tsukkiyama fic from long ago I also have a erwinxlevi so tell me in the comments if anyone is interested later


	8. bitchcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllll Louisiana mechacon is in 2 days hit me up if you going

sunshine: guys

sunshine: guys

sunshine; GUYS

tsalt: for the love of WHAT

sunshine: we should go kareoka 

milklover: ???

sunshine: you know kareoke

suga: karaoke*

sunshine: yeah that

tsalt: no

yams: well I think its a great idea

sunshine: thank you

tsalt: this is treason

tanananananaka: oh shut it loverboy I think it sounds fun how about this Friday after practice

noyaoyaoya: I'm in

jesus: I guess then I have to go cant have you getting kicked out AGAIN!

no-shit: wait what

noyaoyaoya: last year asahi and I were in America and I did some. . . . 'things' and got us kicked out of a karaoke place

thebestdangdadoftheyear: what kind of 'things'

noyaoyaoya: . . . 

jesus: he got drunk gave me a lap dance and started stripping

sunshine: HOLY SHAT

suga: you mister are grounded

noyaoyaoya: but your not my mom

suga: bitch since when I was always your asses mom

thebestdangdadoftheyear: see what you did now you made your mother angry

suga: anyway who is coming to karaoke?

sunshine: me!

noyaoyaoya: me

tananananaanaka: me

jesus: me

tehbestdangdadoftheyear: I supoose

milklover: sure

yams: ill come and so will tsukki

tsalt: no I wont

yams: PLEASE!!!!!!!!1

tsalt: NO!

tanananananaka: damn you are like the master bitch

tsalt: Tsukishima Kei - Graduated top of my class from Hogwarts school of Bitchcraft and Misery

no-shit: wow just wow

tanananananaka: babe are you coming

no-shit. . . .

tanananananaka: please!

no-shit: fine I guess

tnananananaka: skeet skeet 

 

~thebestdangdadoftheyear changed name to "father"~

 

father: why don't you want to come tskuishima?

sunshine: I bet its cause he's probably tone-deaf

yams: actually tsukki has a really nice voice

tsalt: how do you know that?!?

yams: cause I'm you best friend

milklover: *only friend

yams: . . . . also akiteru caught filmed and sent a vid of you singing to me

yams: and kuroo

yams: and bokuto

tsalt: whelp time to go drown myself

yams: I don't see the big deal we sang together all the time as kids

tsalt: well now we aren't kids and contrary to what you or nii-chan thinks I hate my voice sooooooo I'm not going

yams: I'm 100% sure that I'm 0% certain of what I'm about to do

milklover: me too

yams: tsukki if you don't agree to come ill add someone 

tsalt: so

yams: someone you don't like

tsalt: that could be anyone

 

~yams added kitty to the group chat~

 

tsalt: now I'm actually going to kill myself bye

kitty: whats going on

sunshine: salty over here wont go to kareeoke with us

milklover; karaoke*

sunshine: yeah that

kitty: why its so fun I take my team at least once a week its a great bonding experience 

suga: cause my son says he hates his voice

kitty: what?!?! no way he has an amazing voice

tsalt: don't you dare

kitty: I will unless you go

tsalt: you wouldn't

kitty: I would

tsalt: nu uh

kitty: yeah huh

tsalt: no way

kitty: yeah way

tsalt; hell no

kitty: hell yeah

father: GUYS!

kitty: I'm sending the video in 

kitty; 3

kitty: 2

tsalt: FINE ILL GO

kitty; good yamaguchi make sure he does

yams: got it

kitty: acutally I'm still gonna send it

 

~tsalt removed kitty from the group chat~

 

tsalt: not today satan

suga: alright so I guess every one is going I cant wait till Friday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short yall hey yall so I'm still gonna do the pastel thing but like I'm have trouble starting it soooooooooooooo yeah


	9. these fuckers be singing

sugar: you guys ready 

sunshine: HELL YEAH

tsukki: hell no

kitty: you gotta tell me everything

no-shit: you still here? 

kitty: yes you i hacked my way back in i will leave after yall tell me everything about tonight

father: okay i guess that fair since you got the grumpy one to come

yams: come guys the van is waiting for us

jesus: van? 

milklover: yeah we couldnt get a bus cause technecally this isnt school matters so we are taking dadchi's van

father: also there are no seats in the back so suga sits up front with me and everyone else sits on the floor in the back and be careful we dont need anyone sliding 

tananananaka: alright lets get going

jesus: promise to be good noya

noyaoyaoya: yeah yeah i promise

~some minutes later~

sunshine: ARE YOU OKAY TSUKISHIMA

tsukki: physically or mentally?

sunshine: umm both?

tsukki: yes and no

kitty: wait what happened

milklover: well to put it simply dachi wasn't lying when he said someone could go flying

tsukki: i flew yall

kitty: still slitghly confused

yams: well tsukki was sitting with his back facing the front seats and everyone else was facing him i guess and when dachi had to hit the brakes hard tsukki felw back and slid across the floor hitting the back of suga and dachi's seats

kitty: holy shit you good fam?

tsukki: well i think there will be a bruise on my back and i cut my arm but other than that im fine

suga: YOU CUT YOUR ARM ARE YOU BLEEDING? IS IT DEEP? DO I NEED TO GO BACK THERE? DO YOU NEED A BAND-AID? I HAVE A FIRST-AID KIT AT THE READY!!

tsukki: um i dont think you need to come back here

jesus: um tsukishima i know you are trying to be a cool guy but there is a huge gash on your arm and you are bleeding a lot i dont think its a bad idea for suga to come back here

suga: IM COMING BABY!

noyaoyaoya: that is the funniest thing!

kitty: what!?

tanananaka: well Suga literally unbuckled and jumped over his seat to us wrapped up tsukishima's arm and now he has him in his lap arms around his waist like a seatbelt and is basically stablizing him 

 

~tanananaka sent a picture~

 

kitty: thats best thing ever

tsukki: i swear if that shows up on ANY social media i will kill most of you

no-shit; guys we are here

tanananka; lets get lit

no-shit: . . . 

tanananaka: i'll go home

sunshine; alright whose up fisrt?

noyaoyaoya: i belive tanaka and ennoshita and I will take it away

no-shit: are you talking about 'that'

tanananaka: yep!

no-shit: fine i guess

 

(this is the song the second years (plus Asahi) sing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gn5_T5ZRI0A )

 

Suga: what in the fuck

dachi: that was amazing oh and kuroo just so ya know they sang that weird mash up of Wake me up, How could this happen to me, and All star

Tanananaka: Wake me maybe because im an all star*

kitty: how when where did you practice that?

no-shit: yes

jesus: so many times

noyaoyaoya: we had to get it perfect

tsukki: BUT WHY DOES IT ACTUALLY SOUND OK?!?!?

sunshine: magic

milklover: fair enough so whos next

sunshine: lets sing a duet kageyama!

milklover: alright

 

( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vG8OhRGVQxA fast forward to 1:15 to skip the intro)

 

tsukki: well that was everything

kitty: YALL YA GOT TO KEEP ME UPDATED IM NOT THERE TELL ME THE GOODS

yams: they sang that song from that camelot movie

kitty: aaahhh

suga: they were pretty convincing that didnt want to do that with each other hreat acting

milklover: we weren't acting 

sguar: oh. . . 

father: well whose up next

sugar: oh! dachi we should sing a duet two!!

father: ummm

sugar: come you can't bring us all here and not sing lets go!

father: only if Tsukishima sings next

tsukki: not gonna happen

yams: ill make it happen go sing mom and dad!

father: well alright then lets go!

 

( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yaco3xfqs-A i see dachi singing eli's part and suga singing Nozo's) 

 

yams: that was beutiful

tsukki: i have to agree

kitty: What song did they sing

no-shit: the NozoEli duet from love live

kitty: holy shit just thinking about it brings me close to tears

jesus: everyone is

sunshine: i think kags is crying

milklover: shut it dumbass

noyaoyaoya: so now its Tsukishima's turn to sing right

tsukki: like i said not gonna happen

yams: yes it will

tsukki: uhhh hey where did Tanaka and Ennoshita go?

sugar: everyone knows they went to go make out in the bathroom but bottom line you aren't getting out of singing

tsukki: but um i dont even know what i would sing so there

yams: i have an idea we can sing that song we sang together when were kids 

tsukki: ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

yams: please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

tsukki: fine 

( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Na1yt-LP034  
Yama - On s'aime comme ça Tsukki et moi  
Tsukki - On s'aime comme ça Yama et moi  
i imagen the last two lines to go like that also Tsukki is singing the lower part)

 

tanananaka: holy fuck i didnt know you guys could soeak french let alone sing it!

kitty: yall agian IM NOT THERE KEEP ME UPDTAED

Father: they sang teh really catchy song from a monster in paris

kitty: hehe that one 

sugar: THEY ALSO CHANGED THE LYRICS AT THE END TO SAY EACH OTHERS NAMEs IT WAS SO SWEET

kitty: be carful tsukki or he'll notice

tsukki: dont call me that

yams: notcie what

tsukki: NOTHING WOW NO ONE HAS SANG IN LIKE WHAT 30 SECONDS SOMEONE SHOULD REALLY SING NOW 

tsukki: just saying

yams :i think i will sing another song but Tsukki ill need your help

tsukki ;ugh more sining fien what song

yams : oh dont worry youll know it 

tsukki : ???

yams: Aki told me something about when you were little you did Musical theare so you should know it

noyaoyaoya : wait WHAT TSUKISHIMA WAS A THESPIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

tsukki; ummm lets not talk about it that was BV

sunshine: BV?

tsukki: BeforeVolleyball

sunhsine: oohhhhh

yams: anyways tsukki if you dont know it then you dont have to sing wiht me

tsukki: fine

( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPuarIL0Gzg just imagine him changing Horton to Tsukki)

tsukki: fuck you and fuck my brother he told you i played horton in that play didnt he

tams: maybe o rmaybe not

kitty: hey yamaguchi were there any hidden feelings behind that song

yams: n-no why would you think that

kitty: really 

ymas; what

Kitty: you just stuttered 

kitty: over text

yams: ssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

Other songs Thought these boys would sing ( not in any specici order)

tsukki - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOxt6k9H7FE

Every one except thrid years - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4EvtNlBcfo

Noya and Tanaka - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0DeIqJm4vM

First years - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ihl4iHN2Ni4  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AwA5A1wE0o

Tsukki and hianta - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Oj79WGfQec

Noya and hinata - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkwyQZXzdF8


	10. HEY HEY HOWDY BITCHES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been awhile so lets get GAY  
> I have been working on this since the 4th

sugar: so guys if we were to preform Shrek the Musical who would be who?

father: ok what the actual fuck 

yachacha: okay i have actually thought very hard about this

jesus: ok again wtf

yachacha: nonono hear me out!

father: okay. . . 

Yachacha: so Tsukishima would be shrek

tsalt: um bitch why

yachacha: cause you know your big and scary and he has that whole song about building walls 

tsalt: ?

yachacha: ya know like emotional walls

gucci: i can confirm Tsukki has built many emotional walls

tsalt: ummmm shut the fuck up

gucci: sorry Tsukki

yachacha: anywaaaaaaaaay Yamaguchi would be Fiona cause tsukiyama

tsalt: WHAT

noyaoyaoya: lamo

bronaka: its lmao ya dumbass

no-shit: play nice ya hear

sunshine: why wouldn't he be donkey aren't shrek and donkey like bffs

yachacha: well yeah but like they can'y be romantic as shrek and donkey

sunshine: um bitch what about shronkey?!

yachacha: still Shrek and Fiona actually kiss at the end

sunshine too tru too tru

gucci: ok thats great and all but like we aren't dating why does everyone think we are

milk: HAVE YOU SEEN THE WAY HE LOOKS AT YOU!!!!!!!

gucci: um nooo? tsukki what are they talikng about

 

~Tsalt left the group~

 

gucci: what the hell

father: you might want to go talk to him while we keep talking about shrek

sugar: WHAT THE HELL DACHI

father: well now i want to know who every one is

sugar: ugh fine well just go talk to him please i dont want him doing anything risky

gucci: yeah i kniw

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

~Private chat between Tsalt and Gucci~

gucci: hey tsukki?

gucci: tsukki please

gucci: TSUKKI PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE OK

gucci: KEI ANSWER ME 

gucci: KEI!

tsalt: yes?

gucci: KEI OH MY GOD NEVER DO THAT AGAIN I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU I WAS ABOUT TO START CALLING YOUR BROTHER

tsalt: im sorry 

gucci: no its okay just don't scare me like that whats going on

tsalt: no its fine i don't want to bother you with it

gucci: please tsukki i want to help you

tsalt: just promise that after i tell you we can still be friends

gucci: always

tsalt: alright here it goes if i don't do this now i never will

tsalt: i like you like more than a friend and i know you don't feel the same which is why i was trying to hide it but apparently i didn't hide it well enough because everyone could   
obviously everyone knew well everyone except you and now you probably don't want to be friends anymore and i understand cause who would want to be friends with an   
apathetic asshole but now you know i like you and i like and and i get that you don't like me.

gucci: god tsukki for someone so smart you can be such an idiot of cousre i like you i have had the biggest crush on you for like ever

tsalt: wait you actually like me back?!?!?

gucci: yes why are you so surprised by that

tsalt; idk i guess i just thought you would only think of me as a friend

gucci: ARE YOU KIDDING YOU ARE SMOKING HOT YOU ACT ALL COOL AND BADASS BUT YOURE DORKY AS HELL YOU SLEEP WITH A DINO PLUSHIE AND HAVE DINOBOXERS WHICH IS   
FUCKING ADORABLE YOU DON'T KNOW HIS BUT I HAVE TAKEN PICTURES OF YOU SLEEPING CAUSE YOU LOOK SO PEACEFUL

tsalt: WHEN DID YOU TAKE PICTURESS OF ME SLEEPING?!?!

gucci: unimportant 

tsalt alriiiiight lets just get back to the groupchat

gucci: yeah okay

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~back to the group chat~

sugar: there now everyone has a part!

gucci: what the hell did yall do there's liek 117 new messages!!!!!!

sunshine: oh we finally figured out everyone's part for shrek but the real question is what did yall do

tsalt: none of your business shrimp

gucci: be nice tsukki

tsalt: . . . 

tsalt: fine

tananananaka: AHAHA HE'S TOTALLY WHIPPED FOR YAMAGUCHI

tsalt: AM NOT

tananananaka: ARE TOO

tsalt: AM NOT!

noyaoyaoya: ARE TOO!

tsalt: AM NOT!!!

gucci: are too

tsalt: ugh why me 

yacahcha: cause youre totally whipped for yamaguchi

tsalt: whatever losers i do hip hop

milk: anywayyyyyyyyyyyy back to who would be who in Shrek the Musical

no-shit: okay so Tsukishima is Shrek cause he is all mean and scary and likes to be by himself

no-shit: Yamaguchi is Fiona because its just works

no-shit: Tanaka is Donkey cause he is always annoying Tsukishima

no-shit: im the dragon because Tanaka insisted

no-shit: hinata is Pinnochio cause again it just works he also has a high voice

no-shit: Kageyama is Gingy cause ya know

milk: no i dont know

no-shit: shut up anyway Dachi and Suga are mama and papa Shrek

no-shit: Asahi is Thelonius 

no-shit: and Noya is Farquad because fo rsome reason he REALLY wanted to

no-shit: and i think that's it

tsalt: wow just wow

gucci: i love it when are we preforming and when do we get the scripts who is gonna choreograph it?

father: preformance dates are the 2nd 3rd and 4th of December you will be givien your scripts today at practice and Sensei will block/choreograph it

jesus: wait are we really doing this

father: yes forget volley ball this is our true calling

jesus: well alright then

yacahacha: we are gonna do a runthrough of the script when you come into practice

jesus looking forward to it


	11. Surprise bitch im not dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall yall yall YALL im sorry i havent been updateing this. ive gotten really into alot of musicals and i have had alot on my plate. BUT now im back mainly because of the dub bringing me back into this hell. but i might also make a few Mcpricely and Whizvin fics!!!!!!!!!

Jesus: Bitch

Noyaoyaoaya: Bitch

Sun; Bitch

Milk: Bitch

Yama: funny

Sugar: funny

Dad: funny

no-shit: funny

Yama; IM WHIZZER!

Sun; IM JASON!

Tananaka: IM MENDAL!

tsalt: IM MARVIN!

sun: guys someone just stole my lunch money

sun: like from my locker

tsal: wow

Sugar: Kags give it back

milk: I DIDNT TAKE IT

yama ; -_-

tsalt: -_-

jesus: -_-

milk: I DIDNT TAKE IT I SWEAR!!!!

dad: NO ONE IS ACCUSING ANYONE OF ANYTHING

dad: . . . . 

dad: kageyama seriously did you take it

milk: NO! 

dad: okay okay well then Tsukishima and Tanaka you guys need to find the person who stole hinata's money

tsalt: why us!

dad: because you two are the most frightening out of all of us

tananaka: im gonna do the talking

tsalt: good thinking i'll just be the muscle

tananaka: oh shut up

tsalt: aight let's go bust some heads

sun; WAIT 

yama: what?

sun: i found it it was in my backpack lol

milk: dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey yall so im sorry this was short but im trying! i want to keep writing this along with the other stories i have in mind


End file.
